


Freckled Jesus is coming to town

by BubblegumPrince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, Sad, first fanfic uploaded :'), for mimi-chan, happy birthday you dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumPrince/pseuds/BubblegumPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One late winter night A perticulair freckled boy is walking home from his work. Although, passing another dark alleyway, he stumbles upon a quite familiar and quite drunk certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckled Jesus is coming to town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimi-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mimi-chan), [U kno who you are you little nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=U+kno+who+you+are+you+little+nerd).



> This is the first fanfic I ever uploaded, and English isn't my native language. So I apologize in advance for any grammatical and writing style errors or flaws.

"See you later!" Marco called to his co-workers. "Bye Marco, thanks for helping out so late!" Mikasa called, who was closing up the cash-register. He smiled "no problem! merry Christmas!" "merry Christmas to you too! Bye!" Marco closed the door of the flower shop behind him, and shivered at the cold of the winter night. It was late. very late. nearly midnight, and Marco had had a very long day. It was the night before Christmas eve, and his job at the flowerstore had taken longer then expected, and he had to overwork, settling all the orders of flowers for Christmas. But he didn't really mind, as long as he had nice coworkers like Mikasa, it would be no problem. He pulled up his scarf a bit higher over his freckled nose as he started to walk home. His footsteps echooing in the empty streets. Most shops were closed, only some cafes and clubs were still open. Pumping music grew louder as he approached them. He liked Mikasa quite a lot, he didn't have many friends, but she was definitely a friend of his. He still likes Sasha better though, they had been best friends fur such a long time.

He hummed to himself as he wandered though the dark town. Passing by one cold empty alleyway after the other. The sky full of stars, the moon bright, and an insanely cold air blowing into his face. He shivered. A slight sting of sadness in his stomach as he passed yet another club. He remembered when their yearly school dance was coming up. He isnt quite the most populair guy in school, and he had tried really hard to find a date this time. But to no result. And once again he had to stay home while everyone else was going out with their dates. His mom kept saying things like "your time will come" and "there will be a girl that likes you soon enough." but he doesnt really believe in that. If there's one thing he learned so far, is that things don't just come to you, you'll have to work for them. He just didn't quite know how. Maybe if he would be more popular things would go easie- he bumped against something soft. Paralyzed by the sudden shock he was unable to say anything. "you wanna fucking fight buddy?" a voice slurred. Marco took a step back "E-eh, im sorry sir I didnt-" his voice trailed off as he saw who it was. He immediately recognizes the blonde and brown hair, the deep light brown eyes and the sarcastic smirk. Jean, the classmate who Marco had had a crush on ever since he got transferred to this school. Marco feels his heartbeat hit a thousand beats per minute and his cheeks flush pure red. "Well, arnt you gonna answer? Are you not MAN enough!?" the other slurs, pushing the freckled man away. He doesn't seem all too well, he had obviously drunk way too much. "Jean, calm down please, you are drunk" he said, as he put his hands on the shorter mans shoulders.

Jean freezes, his eyes slightly hazy and he frowns at the sudden touch. "How do you... Know my name?" he looks around absently, not able to focus on anything. "woah woah wait... Where is Eren?" Marco frowns "E-eren? You were with him?" the other man nods slowly. "yeah yeah, we would eeeh... We would go to this party together but... But I think I lost him..." Marco looks over to the building to his right. A dim-lit nightclub with pumping music and two heavy-set guards at the entrance. They don't look like they would let anyone trough, especially not without a ticket. "Jean! Hey! Listen to me!" he snaps his fingers in front of the others face to capture his attention again. "Listen, eh, its a bit hard to go look for Eren now, so I guess I'll just get you home and ill text Eren about it, how does that sound?" he smiles, a silence falls between the two. He felt so much pity for the other, he just wanted to make sure he is safe. but he gasps in surprise as Jean pushes him away and stumbles in the opposite direction. "FUCK YOU MARCO!" he screams. Marco is completely startled by his sudden reaction, and that he in fact, did know his name. Jean was swaying from side to side as he tried to walk steadily. "I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T NEED _ANYB_ -" he was cut off as he clings onto the nearby trashcan and throws up in it. His stomach obviously not made for such amounts of alcohol. He sinks down against the wall next to it. Marco cringes as he starts to feel a bit sick himself. It does hurt to see him like this, it really does. He gets over to his crush and sits down next to him. "Are you sure you are okay?" Jean shakes his head, staring blankly into the distance. The floor is cold and quite uncomfortable, but he doesnt really mind. "I... I dont know" Marco quickly grabs his bag and pulls a bottle of water from it. "Here, alcohol drains water from your body, you need to drink. itll help you sober up" Jean gratefully takes the bottle and downs it in a matter of seconds. "Thanks" the freckled boy nods and throws the bottle away. "No problem" he replies absently as he sits down again. A long and awkward silence stretches before them.

Until Marco's heart suddenly skips a beat as Jean takes his cold hand and rests his head on his shoulder. "Im so happy that you are here" he mutters. Marco is slightly shaking, and he just nods "E-eh, no problem, I guess" he freezes as Jean clutches tightly onto his arm "I wouldn't know what I would do without you" "hmhmn" Marco answers, trying to sound like someone who could breathe normally. "hey, hey, you know how much I love you right?" Marco feels his heartbeat quicken as he doesnt dare to make eye contact. "O-oh? Eh... Okay" jean smiles "yeah... I love you, I love you a lot, youre my little freckled Jesus" he chuckles. But the other boy's stomach is doing backflips and he blushes heavily. "God, Jean, please, you're embarrassing yourself" Tough the thoughts raced trough his mind. Ofcourse, Jean was drunk, very drunk, but what if he did mean it!? They could be something! They could get together! "Jean I-" but as he looked over at him he saw that he had dozed off and was sleeping against him. And he sighed. Oh well, guess it was too good to be true. He cant help but smile at the peaceful snoring of his crush. "Hey, Hey, Jean! Get up, ill get you home, alright buddy?" but Jean just grunted. Marco got up and pulls him up by the arm he was still holding. But Jean just grunted again, leaning onto the other boy. Marco put Jeans right arm on his shoulder and holds him by his waist so he can support him. "So, where do you live?" he asked. But Jean just snickered "other side of town" Marco frowned. "Oh god, ehm, well, you can go home with me, and we'll get you a shower and a drink and a nice bed and lots of warm blankets, how does that sound?" Jean nodded. "Sounds great man... Sounds great" Marco smiled, he felt slightly nauseous and a whirlwind of butterflies in his stomach and he couldn't believe this was actually happening, but he smiled nonetheless. "Alright, lets go, it isnt far from here" they started walking slowly down the street, Marco doing his best to keep his crush standing. "Hey, Marco?" "yeah?" Jean smiled and looked at him, brown eyes meeting each other briefly. "did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Marco's face flushed once again, as his chest felt like it was on fire. He looks away quickly as he continues to carry Jean home. "Y-yeah... Yeah you did"

 

Marco sighed deeply as they arrived at the apartment. "So there it is, I know it isnt much but, hey, how much can an eighteen year old afford right?" he huffs, unlocking the door. Jean nods "dont worry, it looks nice" he mutters as he stumbles into the doorstep. He leans against the wall as Marco takes off his coat and his scarf and shoes and put them away, then takes care of his own. "So ehm, ill get you some clothes and you can go shower and i'll get your bed ready" Jean nods as he gets up. "Its the door around the corner on the left" Jean nods again, But he still has a lot of trouble walking the few steps to the bathroom. "Are you sure you are okay?" but Jean just waves his hand at him "Yeah, yeah, dont worry babe, ill be just fine" he slams the door shut behind him. Marco feels a bit sick, as he realizes he forgot to put clean clothes for him in the bathroom. This wont go well. He sighs deeply. He just hopes Jean will be okay and not slip or pass out in there. and as he listens, he hears a shower streaming, but he jumps in surprise as suddenly a loud singing voice kicks in. Oh god. He really is quite drunk, and he really does feel at home here.

Marco quickly goes on to his room to get him some clean pajamas. He doesnt quite know how to handle this situation. One of the most populair boys in school is drunk in his house and needs his help. This is absolutely terrifying. Marco has had a everlasting crush on this boy since about a year ago, when the freckled boy was transferred to a new school. He didnt quite know anybody yet, but he sure had noticed the short haired boy with the stunning grin that smiled at him this one time at maths. Ofcourse it wasnt much, but at least he noticed him! He knew he existed and that was enough to give the taller boy a spark of hope. But this, this is just going way too fast! He was very very drunk, he had confessed his love to him, and now he had to take care of him too!? Marco barely even knows him except for that hes perfect and popular and WAY out of his league. And maybe he even had a girlfriend! and she would come after him to beat him up at school for liking her boyfriend! Who knows!? Marco is now slightly shaking as he picks up the underwear, pajamas and a sweater and gets over to the bathroom. He quietly opens the door. Jean is still singing terribly and loudly and doesnt even notice as the taller boy puts the clothes on the dresser next to the sink. Marco quickly makes his leave, his face slightly flushed. He gets over to the bedroom and changes into his pajamas. Oh what a terrible situation he had been forced into. He takes a deep breath. Convincing himself that this is going to be just fine. He will just leave tomorrow morning and then when he sees him again at school, everything will be the same as before. He will ignore him and be popular with his friends, and Marco will be left to stare and dream about what could have been. He suddenly freezes as he hears the shower turn off. Oh god.

He quickly gets over to the kitchen to get him some hot chocolate. But he almost spills the liquid as he hears the bathroom door opening. He listens closely and hears Jean walk over to his bedroom and flop down on the sheets. "So, eh, yeah, you feeling a bit better already?" he says as he shyly shuffles into the room and hands him the mug of hot chocolate. Jean sighs "i guess, a bit better yeah". Marco feels waves of anxiety wash over him as he looks at that perfect boy sitting on his big two person bed and sipping his chocolate. Had this really been a good idea? He couldn't have had just left him! But maybe it would be better to just have gotten him home. Jean raised an eyebrow, snickering slightly "what're you so nervous about babe? Scared ill drink all your chocolate?" Marco laughed nervously. "No no I just eh, just came to get some blankets" "...blankets?... What for?" he mumbles. Marco avoided his gaze "e-eh, to get my bed ready silly" Jean looks at him with a blank confused stare "but... But this is your bed... Right?..." Jean snickers, as he lies down under the blankets on his stomach."eeh, yeah" Marco mutters "then waddaya... What're ya gonna do with those blankets?" he slurs as he drops the mug to the floor, causing it to show cracks."i ehm... i gotta get the couch ready, gotta sleep somewhere right?" he quickly makes his leave. But just as he crosses the doorstep, Jean calls out for him. "...NO no no no no no, you're not... Yer not gonna sleep on the couch freckled Jesus, this bed is big enough for the both of us." he stammers. Marco flushes pure red. "E-eh... I eh... " "aaaahw, c'mon, why are you so shy?" Marco sighs deeply. His stomach is doing back flips and his legs get weak.

He is shaking all over as he turns off the lights and gets in at the other side of the bed. But as he goes to lie on his side, he has trouble breathing. as he stares right into the brown eyes of the most perfect boy he has ever seen. His hair messy, his cheeks slightly rosy and very very tired."E-eh, is your eh, girlfriend going to be okay with this?" then suddenly, his heart skipped a beat, as Jean fell into a laughing fit. "Oh god Marco what!? Girlfriend!? You are so funny oh my goodness" Marco laughed nervously. "...funny?" Jean snickered "yeah, as if a guy like me would ever get a date, hah, could you imagine!? As if that would ever happen" Marco smiles, "heh, wel I would imagine that, seeing how popular you are that you would... You know... " but it fades away quickly as he notices the tears in Jean's eyes. "...as if that would ever happen" Marco sighed "ahw, Jean, please, come on, ofcourse it will" but Jean doesnt respond. He just pulls the now shocked and very nervous Marco in by his waist, hiding his face in his chest.The freckled boy feels his heart beat unhealthily fast. But he complies to the drunk boy's yearning for comfort, and hugs the other back. "idontwannabelonelyforeverMarco" he sobbed, his voice all choked up by tears, and now soaking the others shirt. "Imsuchamiserablepieceofshit" Marco is still shaking slightly, resting his chin on his head as the short haired boy curls up against him.

He softly stroked the boy's back "Jean I... Dont worry, you'll be just fine, youre not a miserabl piece of shi-" "ohjust...justshutupandhugmeyouprettyfreckledidiot" he mutters as he pulls Marco to him even closer. "Im so sorry I just... I love you so much, please dont leave... okay?"The freckled boy smiles. "I wont, I promise" "Thank you" Marco can feel the slow pace of the others breathing, and the warmth of this pretty boy curled up against him makes him feel so happy and makes his heart flutter with butterflies. "hey, marco" "yeah?" Jean looks up at him briefly "you wont have to stay home from proms anymore..." The taller boy smiles widely. He cant believe that this is actually happening. This! Jean! The prettiest and one one of the most popular boys in his school. Is lying in his bed, curled up against his chest. This is all so ridiculously weird! The freckled boy's heart is beating so ridiculously hard he is scared Jean might be able to hear it. But as he looks down, the drunk boy has already dozed off, and is snoring slightly. Marco smiled to himself, oh how lucky he is. And he dozes off to a soft sleep.

Jean opens his eyes, and an unfamiliar light blinds him. "What the fuck is this" he exclaims softly , but as he gets to sit up, he feels a terrible headache burst trough his sleepy haze. "...Fuck man" he mutters as he rubs his eyes. He doesnt have a single clue where he is as he looks around the room. Its a brightly lit bedroom, not too tidy but not really messy either. He notices he is lying in a two person bed, all on his own. The other side is empty and cold. What the fuck had happened yesterday? Had he been drugged and kidnapped? Did he accidentally walk into someone elses house? He doesnt quite know, but he tries to remember with all his might. Thats when little things start to come back, little bits of his lost memory return to him. and it makes Jean really really nervous. He remembers Marco, he remembers how he carried him home and how he was so kind and how he took care of him. The details are still blank, but this is already enough to make Jean slip into a slight panic. He gets up, oh god he cant even start to imagine what kind of embarassing things he said to the shorter boy. As he passes a mirror, he notices he is even wearing the others clothes! a loose shirt and some shorts. Oh goodness... This is bad. Then suddenly he notices the sweet and delicious smells that are coming from the kitchen, and a singing voice joins in. Jean feels his stomach ache as he walks into the direction of the sound. Still blinded by the bright lights. He leans against the doorpost of the kitchen, unable to keep himself standing.

Marco ceases his singing and looks over his shoulder. "Oh, hey, youre awake" his smile making Jean's heart flutter with joy. "To keep you updated, its about half past three now, you slept for a really long time, you must be starving" "Eh... yeah... Could you-" marco interrupted him by pushing him over to the dining table at the right of the kitchen. And puts him down on one of the seats. "What are you-" "no, no, no talking, you need to eat first" Jean watches Marco hastily run around the kitchen, flipping with spades and shaking pans. and soon he puts a stack of pancakes in front of him. "Oh, ehm, thanks" Marco nods happily "ofcourse" he sits down at the other side of the table. Jean feels a bit anxious as he eats his pancakes. They are sweet and absolutely delicious, but he has a bit of trouble actually enjoying them, as his stomach protests heavily and the freckled boy stares him down. "So ehm... Marco, right?" a short and awkward silence, until he speaks up again "Could you tell me where I am exactly? I dont remember much from last night, i must have had been very drunk" he laughs nervously.

Marco feels a slight hint of disappointment in his stomach. He didnt remember any details, or any thing at all for that matter. "Do you... Really not remember?" Jean laughs humorlessly, "hah, no, not at all, I dont remember a thing" Jean avoided his gaze, feeling a bit awkward now too. "I only remember being at that party with Eren and that someone took care of me, everything after that is just blank" Marco nods. "Okay... Okay... So you dont remember who I am either?" Jean smiles faintly "n-no, no not really, it was eeh.. Marco, right? I believe I have seen you before... Somewhere" he laughs nervously. But Marco, Marco feels his heart crack and shatter. He doesnt even remember his name! Jean notices the dissapointed look on his face. "Oh god, did- did something bad happen yesterday? Did I do something-" "...I found you in an dark alley outside of the club and you were too drunk to walk so I decided to help you." he bites his lip, trying not to let his voice shake too much. "I-I took you home and took care of you, you were such a mess... I felt so sorry for you" he takes a shaky breath, not able to make eye contact with the other boy "But maybe-... but maybe I just shouldnt have" Marco quickly gets up from his chair and rushes over to the living room, before the shorter boy could notice he was nearly sobbing by now. Had yesterday really all been a lie!? Does he really not remember him? He had put so much effort and time into taking care of him, and he had had such high hopes of them being a thing! He had been so happy! And now, now he doesnt even remember his name!

The taller man took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Mikasa's number. The dialing tone rang, first once, then twice, then the sleepy voice of Mikasa came up. "Oh, hi Marco, whats the matter?" "i... Ehm... mikasa, I- I need to talk to your brother" a short silence, Mikasa seems to be a bit shocked. "M-marco, are you okay? Why is your voice shaking like that? Is something wrong?" "n-no I... i just..." Marcos voice cracks up and he is no longer able to speak. "Marco, calm down and just... Just tell me what happened, really slowly, okay?" "...okay" Marco sighs "...okay" and so he does. He tells everything that has happened ever since he left the store. He doesnt even quite know why he opens up to her like this. His crush on Jean is supposed to be a secret that he really wanted to keep. But he just cant contain himself now, he was a crying mess and he didnt care anymore "So then after he kept saying he loved me, this morning he doesnt even remember my name anymore!... Mikasa I just... I just wanted to ask Eren if he could come to pick Jean up... i cant do this anymore, so could you-" it wasnt until now that Marco notices Jean leaning lazily against the doorpost of the living room, one of his eyebrows arched in a questioning stare. His arms crossed. Marco started shaking "I- I have to go, ill call you later" Mikasa mutters something in response, but Marco already hung up the phone. "How long have you been standing there?" Jean just sighs, avoiding his gaze. "Long enough to hear you crying over me you idiot" Marco just stood there, staring at Jean. The brown haired man approaches him carefully,. "C'mon, we need to talk this out alright?" Marco nods as jean leads him to the dark blue couch in the corner. Marco sits down, avoiding the others gaze. But Jean smirks and takes his hand. "Could you tell me what happened yesterday, Marco?" the freckled boy sighs deeply.

"Marco please I, I dont remember much of it!" Marco frowns as he cant keep himself back any longer, he cant stand this annoying guys bratty smirk anymore! "thats the fucking point Jean! You dont remember! I got you out of the ditch yesterday! I took care of you! You slept in my bed! You told me you loved me! You said things-, things that made my heart flutter and made me feel weightless, and now you say you dont even fucking remember!?" Jean is quiet for a couple of seconds. The seconds stretch to minutes. Marco becomes angrier by the second. Why doesnt he respond!? Marco is ready to explode. Until Jean suddenly speaks up. His expression worried and very very guilty "Marco, look, I- Im sorry. But I just... i was very very drunk yesterday, and when im that drunk I dont have control over what I say." Marco frowns "well then think before you drink that much you fucking idiot!" the freckled boy yells "Well if Eren hadn't ditched me none of this would have had ever happened! besides, you didn't HAVE to help me! I never asked you to!" "Oh so now you DO remember that!? thats fucking weak man!"

Jean jumps up, followed by Marco. "Why did I ever agree with coming with you?" he yells "Because I fucking saved you, asshole! I should have had left you for dead! I should have had left you to freeze your ass off and fucking die!" "Oh please, you wouldnt! Why did you even fucking believe what I said!? are you really that much of an idiot? Youre a fucking loser! Its not like I would ever like someone like you you god damn SELFISH ASSHOLE!" Thats it. Enough is enough. And before he even notices what he's doing, he raises his hand up high

_smack._

silence.

Jean just stares at him. completely shocked and unable to speak. Marco feels like a thousand rocks are dropped into his stomach and he feels nauseous as waves of guilt wash over him. "Jean I... oh god Jean I im so so sorry I- I- didnt-" But he doesnt respond. Jean just pushes him away and storms over to the bedroom, closing the door with a loud bang. Marco feels all of his hope crash to the floor, and a whirlwind occurs in his stomach. This just isnt fair. Yes, Jean was being an asshole, but he didnt deserve this either. He feels so so guilty. He decides to pick up his phone again, and calls Mikasa back."M-mikasa, I... im so so sorry I... I hit him. we got into a fight, he said such hurtful things. A-and I couldnt stop myself. I am so sorry" Mikasa sighs "oh goodness, Marco... why did you... ah- nevermind, doesnt matter, what did he say?" Marco felt dizzy. "He... he said I was an idiot for believing he would ever like a-an loser like me, and I just. hes such a asshole man" Mikasa is quiet for a moment. "Marco, listen, Jean is... he is very impulsive you know? He doesnt always know what hes saying" the freckled boy huffs "No shit" "And he does seem like a whole lot, but he is actually quite sensitive. And you should be carefull with him okay? He has been trough a lot" Marco feels even guiltier now. "I... I understand. im so so sorry Mikasa, I dont know what to do" Mikasa sighs "oh for fuck sake, Marco! You should go apologize to him! quick!" "alright, alright. ill go and call you back later okay?" "hmhmn" "bye"

Marco takes a shaky breath. he feels like he is about to throw up as he shuffled over to the bedroom door. He hesitates. But then he softly knocks on the wooden door. But theres no response. "Jean... please... im sorry" Still no response. "Jean! please! I just want to talk! I want to apologize to you. Im sorry I hit you, i didnt mean to! And im sorry I was such an idiot to believe that what you said was true yesterday. that was stupid" He hears some rustling in the room. This had all became such a mess so fast. He only wanted to help his classmate and look what a drama it has become! Then Jean suddenly opens the door. Marco's heart skips a beat as he sees. Jeans right cheek is glowing bright red and his eyes were all cried out and sore. "whadda ya want?" "Jean I-" "no! no apologies, you wanted to talk this out? right?" Marco stares at the floor, and nods. "then go sit down" Marco passes him and sits down on the edge of his bed. Jean joins him "so..." Marco nods, he feels so so so nervous and guilty he can barely talk. "...so" he mutters. Jean raises his eyebrow "...well?" a silence "Jean I... I am so sorry, and I know I told you that before and I know it doesnt change anything. But I am still very sorry I-"

"why did you hit me?" Jean sneers. He is really angry and hurt and doesnt allow Marco to finish any sentence. " I... I dont know! It is a terrible thing and I promised myself that I would never become like my dad was and I regret it so much" Jeans eyes became a bit softer, and he seemed to actually be listening instead of expressing the blind anger he had before. "Marco... did I really make you that mad?' Marco nods. "its okay though, I understand" Jean shrugs, avoiding the others stare. "I dont know, I was being quite unreasonable, im sorry I let things escalate like that..." the taller boys eyes grow big "wha- you are sorry!? but, but I should be sorry! I just should never have had hit you because you deserve absolutely none of that and I promise that it will never ever ever happen again and I understand you hate me now and I understand that what you just said is true, and that I am an loser, and that I should have had just accepted that you were drunk yesterday and that none of those things were true and I shouldnt have had gotten my hopes up beca-" He was suddenly stopped mid-sentence as the other boy kisses him. Just once. Just quickly. They both are completely paralized. Marco was unable to respond to anything, he just stares at the shorter boy as a blush creeps over both their faces, brown eyes meeting shortly before Jean looks away. "oh god, I-Im so sorry..." he mutters. And before Marco can even say anything he jumps up and stumbles out of the room.

It takes way too long for Marco to snap out of his shock and he realises what has happened. "Jean wait!" he calls out as he follows him. But Jean has already taken his coat, scarf and shoes and is on his way to the door. But Marco quickly blocks his way. "Marco please, just let me trough" He says, His voice all cracked up and so embarrassed he is about to cry. But marco just shakes his head. He cups the others head in his hands and kisses him again. "No, jean... Please stay..." First he is afraid he might have made a mistake, but it fades away quickly as a slight smile appears on Jean's face as he kisses him back. He rests his arms on the others shoulders and Jean pulled him in closer by his waist. So he really did like him. Jean let go of him, breaking the kiss. A short misplaced silence. Marco feels a nervous feeling in his stomach. This is so weird, is Jean still mad at him? Did he even really mean it?. Jean laughs nervously, a slight smirk on his face.

_"I knew you would fall for me eventually"_

Marco feels all the tension in his stomach fall as he laughs and hugs him tightly. Jean hugs him back. "So how long did you have this gay little crush of yours already?" Marco smiles, slightly embarrassed "since the first day I saw you at school" Jean snickers "dude, thats so fucking cliche". The brown haired boy sighs happily "im sorry I said those things to you... I just kinda assumed you wouldnt like me." "Jean you idiot, how could you assume such a thing?" "I dunno man" Jean let go of him. The blush on Marco's face grew even bigger as Jean takes his hand. He cant believe that this is actually happening. He never expected this. What are the odds that Jean would like him back? close to none! and still, he did! and Marco honestly couldnt be happier. "do you really not remember anything from yesterday?" Jean shakes his head as he started to take off his coat, scarf and shoes again. "nope, but I wish I had now, as you told it it seemed like one hell of a good time" Marco nods. "It totally was"

Suddenly the freckled boy slips into a laughing fit "do you know what you called me?" Jean raises his eyebrows "dude, you called me 'freckled jesus'" Jean starts laughing too. "holy shit dude." "yeah" he smiles. An slightly awkward silence follows. Jean looks up at the taller boy "so..." Marco nodded. "Yeah" "I-i think I should go home... gotta be home for Christmas, right..." Marco nods absently. He feels a painful knot of disappointment in his stomach. "yeah... I guess" Jean smirks. "Or I could... you know" He snickers as he notices the way Marco's eyes start to sparkle. "Or I could... you know... stay" he mumbles, raising an eyebrow "If its alright with you..." Marco Laughs as he feels all of the build up tension in his stomach fall. He hugs his boyfriend tightly. He is so happy he is unable to hold back his tears. This is just too perfect, he still has some trouble with being fully aware of what had just happened. Jean is his boyfriend now, the feeling is weird yet feels so at home. This is far more then he could have ever had dreamed of. "I would love that..." Jeans face lights up with a charismatic smirk. and he kisses the taller boy, "Merry Christmas Marco" and they are completely. and utterly. happy.

The end


End file.
